The present disclosure relates to electrical circuits, and in particular, although not necessarily, to integrated circuits configured to provide safety signalling in response to a failure event.
In any electrical system it is possible that some part of the system may fail, in what may be called a ‘failure event’. In some cases a failure event may cause damaging consequences if it is not appropriately managed, whereas if appropriate safety systems are in place some or all damaging consequences may be avoided or at least reduced in significance.